Kakashi meets a mysterious stranger
by FahliilKahLaas
Summary: Kakashi meets a mysterious, surreptitious, and enigmatic stranger.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi was wandering through the streets of Konoha one sunny spring afternoon when he became incredibly parched. His first thought was 'What the hell, why am I so thirsty all of a sudden?'.

A loud, mysterious, and omnipotent voice told him "This is a plot device to set into motion you meeting a certain onyx-eyed, fire engine red with cerulean streaked haired beauty. It is your fate and destiny! Ignore me from now on though, pretend I was never here".

To which Kakashi replied "Whatever". With a slight shrug of the shoulders he walked into the nearest restaurant to fix his very slight dehydration problem, because any good ninja knows to keep hydrated.

When he sat down on a stool at the restaurant's bar, he told the bartender "I'll just have one glass of water please, extra ice".

To which the bartender replied, "No-can-do, sorry, there's been some recent break-ins and someone has damaged all of our kitchen equipment. You can have warm water if you like".

"How much money did they get away with?" Kakashi asked.

"No, she didn't take any money," replied the bartender.

"Did she take any valuable documents? The deed to the bar?" Kakashi asked.

"No, it was just the damage to the kitchen. It was probably just vandalism but something tells me there's something more to this crime," said the bartender.

"Wait, let me get this straight. Someone broke in here and damaged the fridge, the stove, the deep fryer, and every other piece of kitchen equipment, but didn't steal anything. No money, no valuables," Kakashi said, "Can't you just get me some cold tap water from the sink?".

Said the bartender, "No, she took the sink too. I've been getting all my water from a nearby stream".

"Why are you even open then? How can you possibly make any money with all the kitchen equipment broken?" asked Kakashi.

_"It's destiny that you should come into this restaurant at this time on this day."_

"What?" asked Kakashi.

"I said it's difficult to make money with the restaurant closed and we're expecting a delivery of new equipment today and someone has to be here to sign for it" said the bartender, "Besides we still have booze."

Kakashi looked behind the bartender to the giant shelf of alcoholic beverages that he had somehow missed on the way in.

"Ya know," said the bartender, "I did catch a glimpse of what the thief looked like. She had onyx eyes and fire engine red hair with cerulean streaks in it".

"Why didn't you call the cops?" asked Kakashi.

The bartender replied "I dunno, it just felt wrong to call them. Like there was a voice telling me not to, almost like it was my fate or something. So, do you still want that water?"

"You mean the water you're going to get from that stream out there? The water that I _could _go get for myself and not have to pay for?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes," the bartender answered.

* * *

As Kakashi looked around the bar drinking his room temperature water, he wondered what the hell was going on.

As he was exiting the restaurant, Kakashi ran into Sakura and Naruto who were on their way to Ichariku's as usual (well usual for Naruto, Kakashi was pretty sure that Sakura was on another diet, not that he thought she needed to be on one). "Kakashi-sensei, have you heard about the onyx-eyed, fire engine red with cerulean streaked haired female that vandalized that restraurant the other day?" said Naruto.

"Naruto, I really have no interest in some stupid vandal. I have better things to do with my time," Kakashi replied.

"Like what?" asked Sakura.

"Well I have to..." and with that, Kakashi promptly poofed himself out of there.

"Gah... Kakashi can be so annoying," said Sakura.

"Yeah, he is. Hey Sakura, now that Kakashi is gone, we can continue our date".

"We are not on a date Naruto". And Naruto responded only with a sad puppy dog look.

Back with Kakashi, who was still not caring about the onyx-eyed, fire..."I, Omnipotent Voice, hereby declare that instead of writing the description anytime anyone talks about this girl, we'll just use her name. It's Akane. That is all."

_Whatever_, thought Kakashi.

_A/N: Whatever indeed, __Kakashi__ I know, I know, I know, not the greatest, but I'm trying alright? I could really use some constructive criticism. I would appreciate it so much. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, on the other side of the village, Akane was setting up nefarious traps in Kakashi's apartment. _Hee__hee__ I am so devious, it hurts. He will never see these traps... Until it's to late that is. Then, BAM! All the traps will fall into place and __Kakashi__ will get what's coming to him.' _Double checking the traps to make sure everything thing is in place, Akane made her way back to the door with a little difficulty as she attempted to tip-toe over all of her ingenious traps.

"Blerg, Naruto," Sakura complained, "must you chew so loudly?

"Sorry, Sakura," Naruto began, "It's just that I haven't really..."

"Haven't really what, Naruto?" Sakura asked, "Naruto?".

"Hey, doesn't that woman over there look like the Mysterious Kitchen Appliance Destroyer?" Naruto asked.

"Is that really what we're calling her now? The Mysterious Kitchen Appliance Destroyer? " Sakura questioned, "and no, I don't think that's her."

"Well, why not? She fits the description." Naruto said.

"She'd have to be some sort of idiot to go wandering around the place where she committed a crime. And in broad daylight, no less!" said Sakura.

Just then the woman they were speaking rather loudly about looked up at the ramen stand and promptly turned on her heels and briskly but "not" in any suspicious manner, ran as fast as she could away from them. As she ran past all the shops and restaurants on the street, she thought _'Damn! How did they know that I was one committing all those crimes? I thought I was being careful. I thought I was covering my tracks, who could've possibly seen me? Could it have been that weird looking__ Wait? Are those kids following me? What are they yelling?'_

"Stop running!" yelled Sakura.

"What I can't hear you! You'll have to speak up!"

"I said stop running! We know who you are and we're going to- OOF!" Naruto said as someone opened a door right in front of him.

"Hey there, Naruto, Sakura. What are you two up to?" asked Kakashi as Akane turned a corner and got away.

"Sensei, we just saw that woman. The thief. We were chasing her until you opened the door in front of Naruto and she got away." replied Sakura.

"I was wondering what Naruto was doing on the ground."

* * *

As Akane continued to run from two teenaged kids, she thought to herself, _'Is this really worth it? __The lies, the deceit?__ Do I really need revenge that badly? Why am I still running from those two_"OOF!" As she picked herself up from the ground, she said to herself "Who the hell put a wall there?"

A sarcastic voice answered back, "Who the hell runs _into_ a wall? It's not like it jumped out in front of you."

"Shut up. No wait, first tell me who you are." said Akane.

"The name's Sasuke. Now tell me who you are."

"I'm Akane."

"What were you doing, running into a wall like that?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, I got a little lost in my lost thoughts and... Wait, you're Sasuke Uchiha, aren't you?"

"I am and who wants to know?" in a tone that implied that he was not in the mood for jokes.

"What? I already told you my name and you already told me that your name is Sasuke. You can't just all of sudden start acting mysterious when you've already told me that much."

"Whatever. Get to the point, already."

"Ah, right..." Akane began, "So, little Sasuke Uchiha -"

"I'm not little. I'm not a kid anymore".

"Right," Akane began again "So, not-so-little Sasuke Uchiha, how would you like to join me in getting some revenge?"

On the other side of the village, Kakashi was reading one his favorite books while searching through the many pockets of his ninja vest for the keys to his apartment. When he found the key he was looking for, he inserted it into the lock, turned the key, and opened the door. The instant he stepped into his apartment, he stepped on something slippery, lost his balance, and grabbed onto a nearby table for support. Looking around the room, he couldn't help but notice that his entire apartment was filled with small plastic cups all filled to the brim with water.

"What the hell?" he said aloud to himself.

_Author's notes: I hope everyone liked that chapter. I also hoped that everyone knows that the plastic cups were not __Akane__ and __Sasuke's__ revenge, but that they were the traps that __Akane__ was setting up at the beginning of the chapter. __I would also appreciate any constructive criticism that you could offer._


End file.
